


Star Sweeper

by ddoie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoie/pseuds/ddoie
Summary: johnny and jungwoo are always so sweet, so loving. doyoung spends some time with them while they're a little sweeter than usual.





	Star Sweeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lu_woo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/gifts).



> title - la la lu from lady and the tramp, [here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QD94onjcvb4)is my favorite version of the lullaby (and also the one doyoung sings). 
> 
> this is for a fic trade with @lu_woo, my wonderful, lovely friend!
> 
> johnny and jungwoo are _really_ little in here, so i hope you like it!

Jungwoo has been a very good boy.

 

Well, he’s _always_ a good boy, but he’s especially proud of himself right now. He’d woken up before Johnny and Doyoung, which isn’t that uncommon, and hasn’t tried to wake them up yet. Jungwoo likes to wake up as early as he can because he thinks that he’s missing out on too much if he sleeps in. That mindset doesn’t extend to his boyfriends, though, which means that Jungwoo is very used to waking up and starting the morning on his own. He usually loves the peace and quiet of his alone time, but that’s when he’s a big boy.

 

And right now, Jungwoo is very, _very_ little and wants to play.

 

The little boy slides off his bed, his stuffed bunny tucked securely in the crook of his arm. After a second thought, Jungwoo grabs his blanket too. He putters out his door and down the hall, humming happily. His blanket is dragging a bit behind him and his bunny is hanging precariously by one long, floppy ear. but Jungwoo doesn’t pay much mind to them. He pushes the door to his right open and tiptoes in very carefully.

 

Johnny is still asleep, snoring quietly into his pillow. The bigger boy is settled on his tummy, arms wrapped around Blue, his stuffed whale. The blankets are tangled around him, no doubt because he rolled around in his sleep, something that Johnny is prone to doing. Jungwoo coos quietly at how cute Johnny looks before climbing onto the bed, crawling over Johnny’s legs and slipping behind him.

 

Jungwoo is content to cuddle up to Johnny, playing with the older boy’s hair and tracing circles on his broad back. Johnny is one of Jungwoo’s favorite people to cuddle with because he’s very big and warm. Jungwoo giggles; it’s like Johnny is a big teddy bear! When Jungwoo thinks about it, Johnny is silly and affectionate too. He always likes to tug Doyoung onto his lap for a hug or sweep Jungwoo into his arms to carry him. Jungwoo smiles, pressing a kiss to Johnny’s shoulder.

 

For a while, Jungwoo busies himself with talking to his bunny and Johnny’s stuffed animals too.

 

“Mr. Winnie,” Jungwoo whispers to the Winnie the Pooh plush sitting next to Johnny’s pillow. “Isn’t Johnny sleepin’ a lot? Has he given you your honey today?” The Pooh Bear stares back at him. Jungwoo pouts and nods his head as if the doll had responded.

 

“You’re right! I should wake him up...he’s gon’ miss breakfast!” At that, Jungwoo’s eyes widen, a quiet gasp slipping from his lips. “Johnny might miss Mommy’s pancakes...Oh no!” Jungwoo sits up and immediately starts trying to wake Johnny.

 

“Johnny!” Jungwoo insistently shakes Johnny’s shoulder. “Come on!” The other boy doesn’t budge and continues to snore into his pillow. Jungwoo frowns, willing him to wake up. “Johnny, you gotta wake up. Mommy is waiting!”

 

Johnny finally shifts, rolling over and onto his back. He blinks dazedly and his gaze lands on Jungwoo. Jungwoo stares down at him with a pout on his lips while Johnny rubs the sleep from his eyes.

 

“Woo? Are y’ little?” Johnny slurs, still half asleep. Jungwoo nods emphatically, tugging at Johnny’s shoulder until the older boy obligingly sits up. He tilts over once he’s up, not awake enough to support himself, and ends up leaning on Jungwoo instead. He nuzzles his face into Jungwoo’s neck.

 

“Uh huh!” Jungwoo giggles quietly when Johnny’s warm puffs of breath tickle his sensitive skin. “You gotta wake up, Mommy’s gonna make his special breakfast!” Johnny hums but frowns confusedly.

 

“But ‘s Saturday…” Johnny wraps his arms around Jungwoo’s waist and cuddles close. “Woowoo, Momma isn’t awake yet.” Jungwoo whines and squirms when Johnny pulls him down to snuggle again.

 

“But...but what if we miss it?” Jungwoo mumbles, resting his head on Johnny’s chest. “Don’t want Mommy to be sad.” The bigger boy is on his back with Jungwoo partially on top of him, tucked in under the blanket too. Johnny reaches to the side and gently picks up one of his stuffed animals, a Shiba Inu this time. He nudges it against Jungwoo’s side until he holds it, burying his face in the softness.

 

“It’s okay, Woo,” Johnny says kindly. Jungwoo glances up from the toy and sees the other boy’s eyes finally open, warm pools of amber smiling down at him. “Momma won’t forget ‘bout us!”

 

Jungwoo loves Johnny’s smile. His eyes crinkle happily and his lips are so pretty. Even his _teeth_ are nice! Jungwoo always gets a little shy when Johnny smiles at him.

 

Johnny kisses the top of Jungwoo’s head, hugging him even closer. A sweet blush colors Jungwoo’s cheeks and he coos quietly, leaning into Johnny’s touch.

 

“Nap time, baby?” Johnny asks, even as his eyes drift shut again. Jungwoo pouts and clings to Johnny. He shakes his head.

 

“I already woke up!” Jungwoo protests. “Time t’ play, Johnny, not nap time!” Johnny hums noncommittally and rubs Jungwoo’s back to soothe him.

 

“Nap w’ me,” Johnny repeats, a whine creeping into his tone. His eyes are still squeezed shut, so Jungwoo knows he really does want to sleep again. “Wanna cuddle with Woo!”

 

Jungwoo pouts but settles down. He doesn’t want Johnny to be sad...and the older boy _does_ make a very comfortable pillow. Maybe Jungwoo can rest for just a little more. He usually likes to spend the whole day awake, but if Mommy and Johnny are still sleepy, then he’ll just wait for them to wake up to play! And Jungwoo figures that there’s no better way to wait than to be cuddled up with Johnny.

 

“Okay!” Jungwoo wiggles around until he finds a good spot to nap on. He kisses Johny’s chin, the only place he can reach in his position. “Good night, Johnny.” Johnny mumbles something incoherent back, but his arms squeeze around Jungwoo, so Jungwoo is happy with that.

 

He’ll nap for a just a little bit and play all day with Mommy and Johnny, Jungwoo promises himself as his eyes fall shut.

 

For now, though, he’ll sleep in for a little longer.

  


♡━━♡

  


The scent of sticky sugar drifts through the air, stirring Johnny awake.

 

He nuzzles into his pillow, grumbling quietly at how bright his room is now. Momma must have opened the curtains while he was asleep to let some fresh air in. Blue is on the floor now, probably because Jungwoo had accidentally knocked her over when he got out of bed. The other side of the bed is still warm, which means that Jungwoo hasn’t been gone very long.

 

Johnny wraps his blanket around his shoulders and picks Blue up, cradling her to his chest as he rolls out of bed. Now that he’s awake and more aware than he was when Jungwoo had snuck into his room, he wants to play. After Momma’s special weekend breakfast, though. Maybe Momma would spoil them and let them have ice cream with their breakfast today, Johnny muses as he pads out of his room and down the hall. Still dazed and clumsy from sleep, Johnny follows the smell of food until he reaches the kitchen.  

 

“Johnny!” Jungwoo’s sweet voice calls out. Johnny looks over to the table to see Jungwoo already seated with his plate in front of him. The younger boy waves happily, his sippy cup in one hand and a slice of pancake in the other. There’s strawberry jam and chocolate sauce smeared around his lips. “Breakfast, breakfast! It’s so yummy, hurry up!”

 

Johnny nods and grins at Jungwoo, blowing him a kiss. The little boy is so cute, Johnny wants to squish his cheeks and hold him. But, first, Johnny has a mission. He zeros in on the figure further in the kitchen that’s swaying and humming to the soft acoustic music playing from the speaker.

 

He hugs Blue closer to him and putters over to the stove, waiting patiently for Doyoung to notice him. He really, really wants his good morning cuddle, but he’ll be a good boy and wait! When Momma is cooking, Johnny has to be still and quiet. That’s one of his rules now because one time, he’d surprised Doyoung by coming up behind him to give him a hug and he’d shouted too loudly. Momma hadn’t gotten upset at him, even though he made a mess, but they had to make a new rule that Johnny has to be careful when he’s in the kitchen now.

 

“Good morning, Momma,” Johnny says shyly, leaning against the counter. Doyoung turns his head to look at him and smiles, big and bright. He turns the heat on the stove down and holds his arms out to Johnny. Johnny steps closer and hugs Doyoung, cooing happily and leaning his cheek on the other boy’s head. His Momma smells so good, like lemons and sugar.

 

“Good morning, honey bun,” Doyoung greets back. He puckers his lips in a pout. “Give Momma a kiss, baby. I’ll be at the table right after I finish this.” Johnny giggles and leans down to give Doyoung a quick peck, happy to be so close to his Momma.

 

“‘M gonna go wait with Woowoo, Momma,” Johnny tells Doyoung, pulling back. “Can I have ice cream with my pancakes, please? Just a little bit?” Doyoung laughs and pets his cheek, nodding agreeably.

 

“Just for remembering your manners, I’ll even add some whipped cream,” Doyoung promises. Johnny cheers happily and gives Doyoung a kiss on the cheek before walking back to the dining table.

 

Jungwoo is steadily working his way through a short stack and a small bowl of fruit. He brightens once Johnny pulls out a chair and sits next to him. The younger boy holds out a strawberry, Johnny’s favorite.

 

“Say ah, baby!”  Jungwoo coos, turning to Johnny and pressing the berry to the bigger boy’s lips. Johnny opens obligingly and hums happily as he folds his blanket over the back of the chair and carefully puts Blue on the carpet, next to Jungwoo’s bunny. “Thanks, Woo! ‘S yummy,” Johnny smiles at Jungwoo.

 

After that, Jungwoo seems to be determined to feed Johnny as much as he can. He picks up his small slices of pancake and dips them in chocolate syrup before carefully guiding them to Johnny’s mouth. Johnny knows that they must look so silly and have more food on them than in them, but he giggles and plays along nevertheless. Momma will help them clean up if they’re messy, anyways. And besides, Jungwoo is too sweet to say no to and Johnny likes the feeling of being pampered. Being hand fed always makes Johnny feel littler, even if Jungwoo is a little clumsy in his enthusiasm.

 

“Boys!” Doyoung’s tone is playfully scolding, but his expression is fond when they both look up to see him standing over them with Johnny’s plate in hand. “Woo, honey, how about you go wash your face? You can start playing while I finish feeding Johnny.”

 

“Okay, Mommy!” Jungwoo chirps, scooting out of his chair and heading towards the bathroom. Doyoung settles in his chair and sets the plate down in front of Johnny. It’s just what Johnny had asked for, chocolate chip pancakes topped with ice cream and whipped cream and...sprinkles! Momma really is spoiling him today.

 

“Here’s Momma’s Special Treat just for the cutest little boy!” Doyoung announces. Johnny blushes and smiles, but doesn’t reach for his utensils, the ones that are for when he’s little. “Baby? Aren’t you hungry, sweetpea?” Johnny nods his head. He has his cute Paw Patrol plate and sippy cup, and he’s _so_ hungry, but he knows Momma will understand soon. Momma always knows just what Johnny needs, so the little boy is happy to wait with a grin. Soon enough, Doyoung’s eyes widen in realization and his mouth drops in a small ‘oh’ before he coos.

 

“Do you want me to feed you, angel?” Doyoung asks, already pulling Johnny’s plate closer to him. Johnny nods again, squirming happily in his chair. He’s not usually this needy, that’s Jungwoo, but today...he really, really wants Momma’s attention.

 

“Hey, baby,” Doyoung says, once Johnny is nearly done eating. His Momma had been so patient, feeding him small bites and smiling kindly when Johnny got distracted by the sounds of the TV coming from the living room. Jungwoo has started playing and Johnny really wants to join the other boy. He loves being with Jungwoo, every moment is so much fun! His Momma draws his attention with a gentle pinch to his cheek. “How little are you today, angel? As little as Woo?”

 

Johnny shakes his head with a grin, pressing his lips together tightly so Doyoung knows he needs to guess. Momma just smiles again, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Johnny’s hair.

 

“You’re littler than Woowoo, huh, baby?” Johnny giggles and nods, pleased that Momma guessed so quickly. His Momma is so smart, he should’ve known he would guess right away. “‘M...Really, really little!” Johnny coos.

 

“I _know_ you are, silly bun,” Doyoung laughs. He sighs, stroking Johnny’s cheek. “Ah, you’re so cute, honey. Wanna go play with Woo now? You finished all your food, such a good boy.” Johnny’s already up and running to the living room, his sippy cup and Blue in his arms, before Doyoung is finished speaking.

 

Jungwoo is playing all by himself, Johnny can’t keep him waiting!

  


♡━━♡

  


Doyoung laughs happily, watching Jungwoo and Johnny tumble over each other as they play make-believe.

 

Doyoung had lost track of the story after the first few “script changes,” as Jungwoo liked to call them. The two boys have been spies on a secret mission, pirates searching for lost treasure, and everything in between. They acted out each scene for Doyoung , telling him to watch from the couch so he could film them, He’d stopped recording a while ago and just watched his two little boys play, having fun with one another.

 

After Doyoung had told Jungwoo that Johnny is much, much littler than usual, the younger boy had seemed to make it his mission to coddle Johnny as much as possible. Doyoung doesn’t blame him; Johnny is such a cute little boy that it’s impossible to not want to spoil him. Johnny seems to like the pampering too. He hasn’t spoken much since breakfast, preferring to giggle and mumble when he wants to say something and pointing to things he wants. That’s just fine with Doyoung, though. He’s their Mommy for a reason; Johnny trusts him so much that he’s comfortable to drop this far, relying on Jungwoo and Doyoung to take care of him.

 

“Mommy!” Jungwoo’s voice breaks Doyoung out of his thoughts. He glances over and sees Jungwoo on his tummy with Johnny on top of him. Jungwoo pouts and squirms, trying to shift Johnny off of him. “Johnny ‘s kinda heavy, Mommy… Help!” Johnny giggles and presses messy kisses to Jungwoo’s neck, tickling the younger boy. Jungwoo squeals. “Mommy, hurry! He’s gonna eat me!”

 

“Johnny isn’t going to eat you, sweetie,” Doyoung sighs fondly, going over to his boys and tugging them apart. Johnny gets off of Jungwoo easily enough, rolling onto the carpet and landing on his back with a quiet laugh. He pushes himself up and watches as Doyoung slides his hands under Jungwoo’s arms to lift him up.

 

“Thought he was gonna,” Jungwoo sniffs, clinging to Doyoung once he’s picked up. Doyoung watches as a pretty blush paints Jungwoo’s cheeks when he realizes their position.

 

“Mommy!” Jungwoo whines, squirming a little bit. “Why’re you carrying me! Johnny’s the baby today, not me!” Doyoung laughs and squeezes Jungwoo a little tighter. Johnny laughs too, holding Doyoung’s pants leg in one hand so they’re all close.

 

“Oh, you’re my big boy?” Doyoung teases, nuzzling his forehead against Jungwoo’s. Jungwoo nods, pouting even as a smile tugs at his lips. “Then, does my _big boy_ want to watch some cartoons?”

 

“Yes!” Jungwoo cheers. He wraps his arm around Doyoung’s neck to cling even closer and only lets go when Doyoung gently deposits him on the couch. Johnny crawls the short distance to the couch, clumsily making his way over on his knees. He curls up next to Jungwoo and rests his head in the other boy’s lap, seemingly content to let Jungwoo choose their show.

 

“Play _Miffy and Friends_ , Mommy!” Doyoung obligingly grabs the remote to click through their recordings. He records every episode of Johnny’s and Jungwoo’s favorite shows on the TV so the boys can put them on themselves if they want to. When they’re little, a computer tends to be a little too confusing with all of the different tabs they need to go through to get to a streaming site.

 

“I’m going to make a snack while you watch, bunnies. Just call me if you need me.” Johnny coos in acknowledgement and Jungwoo absentmindedly nods his head, both of the little boys fixated on their show. Doyoung ruffles both of their hair on his way back to the kitchen, overwhelmed by cute they are. It’s a good thing he left to get snacks; if he had it his way, he’d spend all day cuddling with his babies and squishing their cheeks.

 

Both of his boys have a bit of a sweet tooth and while they were allowed to have a treat for breakfast, Doyoung decides that they need to have _something_ healthy at least once that day. Apples and caramel sauce is an old favorite and easy to make, so Doyoung sets out to gather the apples and sugar. Maybe he’ll cut up some vegetables, if they’ll eat them. His brow crinkles when he remembers that Jungwoo has a habit of sneaking his carrots to Johnny when he’s little and decides against the vegetables...for now.

 

Doyoung’s just about done with their snack, already washing the dishes when Jungwoo putters into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with his fist. His stuffed bunny is held in one small hand and Doyoung coos as he realizes why Jungwoo is here. He dries his hands on a towel before going to Jungwoo.

 

“Mommy,” Jungwoo yawns, his eyes squeezing shut as his mouth stretches open. “Johnny is asleep ‘nd I’m…sleepy too,” Jungwoo admits bashfully. Doyoung hums and smooths Jungwoo’s bangs from his face, smiling when the boy leans into his touch, nuzzling against his palm.

 

“How about we take a nap now, baby?” Doyoung suggests quietly, stroking his thumb along the gentle swell of Jungwoo’s cheek. His heart melts when Jungwoo raises a hand to hold Doyoung’s hand to his cheek, making sure they’re as close as can be. Jungwoo nods drowsily after a small pause. “Can you and Johnny get dressed in your pajamas, baby? I’ll get your bottles and your binkies.”

 

“Okay, Mommy.” Jungwoo slurs, turning to toddle back to the living room. Doyoung can hear Johnny’s sleepy grumbles and Jungwoo’s gentle insistences to get up all the way from the kitchen.

 

Doyoung packs away their snacks and tidies up the kitchen. He figures that the boys must be so tired because they’d slept in past noon, so the grogginess never quite went away even hours later. Even he’s a little drowsier than usual. They’ll nap for awhile and eat dinner later if they don’t sleep through the night. Though based on how sleepy Jungwoo and Johnny seem to be, Doyoung doesn’t think that that’ll be the case.

 

With two bottles of warm honey milk and two pacifiers carefully wrapped in a napkin, Doyoung sets off to tuck his little boys in.

  


♡━━♡

  


Jungwoo hums thoughtfully before turning to Johnny.

 

At least, he turns to where he _thinks_ Johnny is sitting. It’s awfully hard to see when his head is stuck in his shirt.

 

“Johnny?” Jungwoo’s voice is muffled. He wiggles around, pouting when he hears Johnny giggling quietly. “Baby, don’t make fun of me! ‘M stuck!”

 

Careful hands tug his shirt down, all the way until his blond hair poofs out. Johnny’s face appears, soft and happy.

 

“Woo is so silly,” Johnny murmurs, patting Jungwoo’s head and helping him put his shirt on the rest of the way.

 

Johnny is already dressed, but it took a lot of Jungwoo’s help. The older boy, already sleepy and smaller than usual, just wanted to cuddle in bed and had kept trying to get Jungwoo to lie down next to him. Jungwoo had to put Johnny’s pajamas on him while he lay there, giggling and squirming around. Jungwoo wouldn’t mind sleeping in just their shorts either, but Mommy said they needed pajamas. Mommy’s always worried that they might get sick if it gets cold while they sleep.

 

“Do you think Mommy will sing tonight?” Jungwoo asks Johnny as they both climb into bed. He tucks Blue in next to Johnny, tugging the blanket under his chin. His bunny toy is on the floor, so he grabs it before tucking himself in, curling around Johnny. “I hope so, ‘cause he has a really nice voice…”

 

“Do I?” Doyoung teases as he walks in. He sits on the edge of the bed, handing each boy a bottle. Jungwoo blushes prettily and nods, resting his head on Johnny’s chest. The older boy hums, petting Jungwoo’s hair. “Hm...What should Mommy sing?”

 

“Cuddle!” Johnny chirps, pulling Doyoung’s hand. Doyoung laughs, but follows his baby, crawling over and settling in between Johnny and Jungwoo. He shifts until he’s leaning against the headboard and tucks one little boy under each arm. Jungwoo is already halfway through his bottle, sucking contentedly. Doyoung smiles and thumbs away a stray drop of milk.

 

“Since Momma is cuddled up with his little boys now,” Doyoung smiles, squeezing them a little bit tighter. “What should I sing?” Jungwoo closes his eyes and snuggles into his side. Johnny can choose what Mommy sings, Jungwoo is too tired to think a lot after playing all day. Johnny always picks the best lullabies, too.

 

“The doggie one?” Johnny asks cutely, his voice slurring a bit. Jungwoo nods drowsily.

 

“With the-the stars, Mommy,” he mumbles around the bottle’s nipple. Doyoung coos and rubs Jungwoo’s back, lulling him into a sleepy haze. Jungwoo hears Johnny babble happily and figures that Mommy is rubbing his back too. Mommy is good at that; he always makes sure Johnny and Jungwoo feel very loved.

 

“Alright, angels,” Doyoung murmurs. “Sweet dreams, babies. Mommy loves you so, so much.”

 

The two boys mumble the sentiment back, already drifting off to sleep as Doyoung begins to sing.

 

“ _La la lu, la la lu. Oh, my little star sweeper…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://twitter.com/mmoontaeil_)


End file.
